Staring Through The Mirror
by Malfoylicious
Summary: It's the summer of 1979. Someone wants to escape their lives and uses something they were given. A with me and find out what happens when she discovers new things about her past, present, and future...
1. The Mirror: The Mirror's Words

Staring Through The Mirror The Mirror Look inside me 

_What do you spy?_

_The things that I show_

_Are never a lie…_

_I can be cloudy_

_I can be grey_

_I show different things _

_Everyday…_

_You may not like the things that I show_

_You might get desperate_

_But don't get angry_

_Don't get mad…_

_For it's not my fault_

_It was with Destiny's might_

_For She made me_

_She made these things appear in sight…_

_I can show the past…_

_The present you might often see…_

_You might see the future…_

_But don't be too keen…_

_For over me, Fate wove his pain…_

_You might get stuck somewhere_

_For He and Destiny can over run_

_And when they do…_

_Don't fall to their evil lair…_


	2. Chapter One: Inside I'm Fuming

**Chapter One: Inside I'm Fuming**

A young, red-haired woman, in a pure white wedding gown, stood in front of a mirror.

The mirror didn't look too special. It was made of dark oak and was scratched, with quite a few lumps missing that had been lost over the years. Around the edges were words that were written in a strange, guttural language.

The words were:

_Emni H Tiws Po Tse Mit._

Not many people knew of the significance of these words, but the young woman did. She knew that the words stood for:

_Time Stops Within Me._

She knew that those words were very significant to the mirror and its job.

The name of the mirror was _The Mirror of Emit._

Although the woman looked very calm, collected and composed on the outside, inside she was fuming angrily.

She had just had a long, angry, bitter fight with her sister. She could still hear the echoing words being yelled as she ran up the stairs, tears blurring her vision.

_"You can't marry him! You don't love him!"_

The fight had been over her own upcoming wedding. Her sister had thought that she was only marrying her fiancé because their parents didn't approve of her dating him. The woman knew that although that was the reason she had started to date her fiancé, then boyfriend, she had learnt that under the ' I'm too good for everyone' attitude was a heart of gold.

Even after the shock that he was not as bad as he had seemed, she had slowly fallen in love with him.

And _that_ was the reason she was marrying him.

The woman sighed, pushed a lock of her red hair away from her face and muttered under her breath, "Sisters!"

She needed to get away from the entire hassle and worry she had. Unfortunately, wherever she went, she wouldn't be able to stay long, as her wedding was due to start in ten minutes!

Unless… It was risky but it was the only way to get away…

She knew of a place where she could stay for days, weeks, even years! And no one would be any the wiser that she had left.

The woman shook her red hair out of her startling green eyes and cautiously looked around her.

There was no one but her in the room.

She glanced at her clock (11.50) then proceeded to look deep into the Mirror and said the words etched around the sides: "Emni H Twis Po Tse Mit."

The Mirror turned grey and cloudy, the woman breathed a sigh of relief – the words had worked.

Once again she felt the strange sensation of her heart, her body, her soul and her mind being torn apart, then flung back together, then torn away once again.

To her it seemed like she was flying through the air, the atmosphere, through time and space.

The woman didn't know if this was taking seconds or hours or if it was ever going to end!

She opened her eyes then shut them swiftly, because it seemed like thousands of kaleidoscopes were being thrust in front of her eyes, forcing her to see twisting shapes, patterns and colours.

Eventually, she felt her feet thump to the ground and she became whole again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a birthday cake with eleven candles on it, flickering and dancing happily.

She smiled for she was revisiting her eleventh birthday again – it was her cake.

The lettering on the cake was: '**_Happy 11th Birthday, Lily Evans!_**'


	3. Chapter 2 Birthday Bedlam

Past: 1971 Chapter II: Birthday Bedlam 

Lily (for that was who the woman was) instinctively ducked out of the way, when she heard pattering footsteps, come running towards the kitchen.

There was no need for her to duck – she was merely a ghost of the future re-visiting the past. No one would be able to see her, maybe they might be able to sense her, but that was doubtful.

The door was flung open and a small girl ran in. She squealed with delight when she saw the presents and cake.

The girl ran out again and cried happily, "Mum! Dad! Petunia! Come see!"

Lily smiled to herself as she stood in the corner; watching and listening. It was an Evans tradition. Their Mother and Father always set up the presents and cake then crept quietly back to bed. When the birthday girl came down, she saw the presents and they appeared to have come by… well… magic!

When eleven-year-old Lily came back in, her parents and Petunia accompanied her.

They all gathered around the table to watch Lily blow out the candles. When she did so, they all cheered and then went to open the presents.

Lily glided away from the corner and stood beside them all. She felt a pang in her heart, as she watched her mother. It was hard for Lily to see her mother so healthy; so vibrant. In the future, her mother would discover that she had a fatal illness.

She clenched her eyes shut as she remembered what the doctor had said: '_It is not a case of whether she will live or die anymore; it is a case of how long she will live for…_'

A loud shriek brought Lily's attention back to the present opening.

The birthday girl had just opened Petunia's present and had given a yell of happiness when she saw what was inside.

It was a book. The name of it was _Famous British Witches and Wizards_.

Lily opened it and started to read the index out loud:

"Oh! Look, Mum! It says loads of strange names!

Crouch, Bartholomew,

Deepti, Muse

Dumbledore, Albus,

Hah! This one is funny!

Felangi, Regina!

Heehee! Felangi!"

While the four Evans laughed loudly, Lily laughed silently with them.

"Thanks, Big Sis!" laughed Lily.

Petunia smiled back saying, "You're welcome, Little Sis!"

Petunia may not have been a pretty girl - to be honest, she was quite ugly – but whenever she was near her younger sister, she smiled. That would light up her entire face, and momentarily, she would become as pretty as Lily.

"To tell you the truth," said Petunia, in a superior voice. "Surely by now, you must have realised that witches and wizards, AND magic can't be rea-!" Petunia gasped as something banged hard against the window. The window was opened cautiously, and then the two sisters and their mother fell to the ground as a large grey barn owl flew in.

Even Lily flinched and she had known that it was going to happen.

The owl dropped a letter onto the cake; the owl flew back out the open window.

Slowly, very slowly, Mr Evans edged his way across to the window. He slammed it shut, and then turned his attentions to the letter. He picked it up gingerly, staring at it as if it was going to explode at any moment.

When he saw the name, he stared at it in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes then checked the name again.

He gave the letter to Lily, saying in a surprised voice, "It's for you…?"

Lily looked at the letter curiously. On it, written in a spidery hand was:

_Miss L. Evans,_

_The Kitchen,_

_6 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

Cautiously, Lily opened the envelope. When she pealed the flap open, she saw that inside there was two thick sheets of a strange paper that Lily had never seen the like of before.

On the first page, there were details that Lily could not quite comprehend. It seemed that it was implying that Lily was a … _witch_?

As Lily's eyes travelled further down the page, her excitement grew. Lily was slowly becoming convinced that she was a witch. She saw a name that made her hands tremble and she started to scream angrily at Petunia.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

Without waiting for an answer, she flung the letter and envelope at Petunia. Lily then ran, sobbing from the room.

Mrs. Evans picked up the letter and glanced at it. She frowned disapprovingly at Petunia, and then walked out after Lily.

Mr. Evans walked over to Petunia and put his arm around her. He asked her gently, "what was all that about?"

Petunia looked up at him; tears dripping from her wide eyes, slipping down her face; leaving wet stains on her pale face. "I don't know… I don't know…" she said bewilderedly.

Together they walked slowly out of the room.

Beside the table, Lily remembered the same letter that she had received all those years ago. It was etched forever in her mind, never to be forgotten.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_This may come as a shock to you, but you are a witch. As of that, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_You have never realised that you are a witch as you are born to Muggle (non-magical) parents. _

_We will send our Keeper of Keys and Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, to collect you at a quarter past three this afternoon. He will bring you to Diagon Alley to buy your school things._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Regina Felangi_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily knew that seeing the name 'Regina Felangi' had convinced her younger self (and Lily knew for she was visiting her past) that all this was a cruel and evil ruse, thought up by Petunia. And until three fifteen that afternoon, Lily would think that.

It was going to be a long day, full of bitter tears and bad tension.

_**RATATATAT! RATATATAT!**_

The doorknocker banged loudly and quickly. Lily smiled to herself. It was three fifteen.

She glided softly out of the kitchen and watched her family come down the stairs, Lily and Petunia, looking pointedly away from each other, tearstains on their cheeks.

Mr. Evans opened the door, then jumped back in shock and surprise at the size of the huge person in front of him

"'Ello there! I'm Rubeus Hagrid," said the man in a deep, kindly voice. "I'm 'ere for a –," he stopped to check a large roll of paper that he took from his pocket, "A Miss Lily Evans."

"What on earth do you want with my daughter?" asked Mr. Evans curtly. Hagrid looked at him in surprise.

"Sure, I've come to take her to 'Ogwarts!" laughed Hagrid. "That's where she ought to go to school. Lily's a witch!"

Just then an anguished shriek made everyone's attention turn to the stairs where Lily and Petunia were standing.

Lily was glaring angrily at Petunia and had just pinched her arm hardly. "How far are you going to take this joke? You've now hired some dumb actor to try and trick me!

"Lily! I didn't! I'm not like that!" cried Petunia, staring at her sister's fiery eyes, wondering how she could possibly think that.

Hagrid smiled gently at Lily. He was holding a pink umbrella, which he glanced down at before saying, "just don't tell anyone!" He lifted the umbrella, and then tapped the coat rack beside him with it, while muttering something inaudible beneath his breath.

Instantly, the rack shrunk and became a feathery body, while the two coats became wings. Fluttering in the hall was a brightly coloured parakeet that was chirruping musically.

Hagrid tapped his umbrella once again and the bird became a coat rack once more.

He looked at Lily and said, "Soon, you'll be able to do that."

"Really?"

"Yes. But first you will need a wand and your school supplies… They're in the letter you are holding, Mrs. Evans," said Hagrid politely. "We'll need to get all them in Diagon Alley."

"D- What alley?" asked Petunia, talking for the first time since the scream. She was looking at Hagrid in a mixture of excitement, fear, apprehension and wonder.

"Diagon Alley," answered Hagrid. "So, Lily, if you're ready? We can go!"

Lily looked up at her mother and father before saying, "Mum, Dad, I'll see you later."

She walked down the stairs and slipped her small hand inside Hagrid's large one. Together they walked out the door, the big man and the little girl.

The future Lily, started to follow them, but stopped as she seen and heard something that she didn't notice when she was the young girl.

Her mother and father were looking out the door, gazing after Lily and Hagrid. She heard her mother whisper, "Lily. A witch. I'm so proud…"

Petunia was still standing on the stairs and heard them. She frowned and murmured to herself, "I'm not a witch. They're not proud of me…"

Lily looked at her sister and felt pity. She felt a strange pull and glided after her younger self and Hagrid.

Two weeks later, Lily Evans walked onto King's Cross-Station, followed by her mother and father. Her sister ha refused to come, saying that she had to go to her friend's house. Lily, the ghost from the future, followed them, silently and swiftly.

She had spent the last two weeks with her younger self and her family. She had enjoyed every moment of it; to her it was lovely to see herself so young and innocent; playing happily with Petunia.

The young Lily was gazing down at her ticket. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters," she mouthed silently. "Mum, how do I get to my platform?"

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know."

The clock ticked quickly towards eleven o' clock.

"Mum! Dad! I'll miss my train!"

Silently, Lily walked through her younger self towards the wall separating Platform's Nine and Ten.

"I go this way! I know it! Mum, Dad, bye. I love you," said Lily, hugging her parents. She grabbed her trolley and ran towards the wall. "Lily! Don't! You'll hurt yourself!" cried her mother. "Lily? Where have you gone?"

Lily had vanished into the wall.

Lily had emerged onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. In front of her was the sparkling scarlet Hogwarts Express. She walked towards it; her eyes set firmly on it- she didn't notice the running and walking students on the platform.

A running boy then pushed her to the ground. Lily got up and walked after him, determined to give him a piece of her mind. Like a shadow, her older self followed her.

Lily pushed her way through the crowd until she caught up with the boy. He formed a group of about five boys who were grouped around something on the ground. Lily had a glimpse of the thing they were grouped around: it was a small girl. They were bullying her.

Lily felt an angry monster growing inside her chest; of all the things in the world bullying was the worst. She barged through the boys until she reached the girl. Helping her up she said angrily to the surrounding group, "How dare you bully her? You are all mean and horrible people!"

"So?" said a smooth voice that made Lily's heart beat faster. "We're Slytherins" "And-" retorted Lily. "Am I supposed to care? Show yourself!"

She glanced around herself, trying to guess who had spoken. A tall boy with pale blonde hair stepped forward.

Watching from the side, Lily knew how her younger self was feeling now. She had experienced it herself. She would feel a strange and strong pull, commanding her to move towards the boy.

In the circle, Lily stepped forward, closer to the strange boy. "Who are you?" she asked, annoyed that her voice had a strange quiver in it.

"Me?" the boy answered, "I am Lucius Malfoy."

Lily ran down the station, rushing towards an open door on the train. She had run as fast as she could, hoping to get away from the boy. She found a door and jumped into it, searching for an empty compartment. When she found one, she just shoved her luggage into the rack.

Her older self had followed her. She was just in the compartment when a girl walked up to the door and shyly looking in, unwittingly putting her head through Lily's chest.

"Is anyone sitting there?" she asked, motioning towards the seat opposite Lily.

"No. Help yourself…"

"Thank you," said the girl quietly. She sat down and looked at Lily wistfully. After a few moments she spoke. "I wish I was like you. I mean… you are so brave. You saved my life."

Lily looked at her, and then shook her head. "I didn't plan to. One of the boys knocked me to the ground; I went after him, not to help you."

"You still saved me though."

After a few moments, Lily spoke once more. "I'm Lily. You are…?"

"Deliga."


	4. Chapter 3 Creation Of Cruelty

Beginning of Time 

Chapter III: Creation of Cruelty 

The blackness of the night swallowed up the vast lands of redness. There was no one in sight: Mankind had not been created yet. Then suddenly, with a crack and a flash of light; two figures appeared. One was tall; the other small.

The tall person was a woman; her face and figures were masked by the eternal blackness. The smaller person was a child but no more then nine or ten winters old. He was also hidden by the lack of light.

"Fate," the woman's voice was cruel and cold. "Prepare the spell."

The boy bent over and took some dry earth from the ground. He placed it inside a jar, which he had taken from his pocket. Giving the jar to the woman, he dropped it and just managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Son of a bh!" the woman cursed. She hit Fate, sending him flying to the ground.

As he landed, he murmured softly, "Well, I am your son!" The woman reeled around and screeched at him, "Don't you dare speak to me like that! _Fate_," she said maliciously. "You may be Fate, but I am Destiny, and I am the decider of your FUTURE!"

Destiny walked away. She took her wand out of her pocket and put the tip of it against the rim of the jar. Whispering softly, she spoke these words, "Too much power, and too little time. I give some of my powers to you, take them and use them. Destroy lands and lives, let Destiny's might be fulfilled!"

She placed the jar on the ground quickly.

The jar shone softly for a few moments before glowing brightly. When the light died down, in the jar's place was a small hand-mirror.

Destiny walked around it, admiring her work. "Nearly done…" she murmured. "Nearly done… FATE! Get over here!"

Fate picked himself up from the ground and walked over to his mother, dragging his feet with every step. He obviously did not want to join his mother, afraid of what she might do.

"I need your pain," he was told. Destiny pointed her wand and Fate and whispered, "Crucio." Fate writhed and cried, as he was hurt. With every scream the mirror grew larger and so did Fate.

When Destiny removed her spell, Fate was a fully-grown man and the Mirror was full size.

"It's done."

Only two words were uttered, two words to mark the creation of cruelty.


End file.
